


The Follower

by dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit, Osiris is Such A Daddy, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/pseuds/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd
Summary: A follower of the Cult of Osiris is treated to a visit by the man himself and he’s not at all what they were expecting him to be.





	The Follower

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: There are no kinks between consenting adults that are wrong if they’re treated in a safe, sane and consensual manner and it gets my nose out of joint when people kink-shame. End kink-shaming 2k18!
> 
> If this is not your thing I totally get it. If it is, or you’re just curious, enjoy my sweets.

****

 

You’re alone in the Lighthouse when you hear a bang, and then heavy footsteps striding along the walkway. Something gold flashes in the candlelight and you wipe your greasy hands on a rag as a man comes toward you, a Warlock from the symbol on the bandana covering the lower half of his face.

Your heart starts to race. This is him. This is Osiris. He’s finally come and—oh Traveler, it’s the moment Brother Vance has waited decades for and he isn’t even here.

It’s up to you. _Must not screw this up. Must not screw this up._ If you do then Osiris may never come again and they’ll throw you out of the Followers.

Shrewd brown eyes study you, and then Osiris pulls the bandana down and asks, ‘Didn’t I see you scavenging with Dead Orbit last week? What are you doing here?’

He noticed that? Until a week ago you were a Dead Orbit scavenger, picking through the Cabal and Vex corpses that the Guardians leave in their wake for useful gear and parts. You moisten your lips. ‘Brother Vance said that the work we’re doing here is more important.’

Osiris glances around the Lighthouse with scorn. ‘The _work_ you’re doing.’

That hurts. Brother Vance used the same tone when you explained the mechanics of the Sparrow engine you’re enhancing with Vex tech. He said your time would be better devoted to studying the Prophecies of Osiris but you’re not any good with words, you’re good with maths and tech.

It’s difficult to speak up in the face of such a prickly, intimidating man but every time you start over you promise yourself you won’t be such a pushover anymore. You take a deep breath and say, ‘I thought someone who was reputed to be so clever wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss.’

Osiris gives you a long, assessing look, and then his eyes drop to the work bench and he examines the work you’re doing. You study his profile and find that he’s far handsomer than you expected him to be. From the things Vance said you’d pictured a thin, scowling, priestly figure, not this strong, broad, masculine presence. You watch his fingers as he takes the engine apart with confident hands, examines the pieces and then puts them back together, and you almost let out a whimper. It’s been such a long time since anyone’s touched you with as much thoroughness as Osiris is touching your project.

‘This is good. This is very good, in fact.’

‘Um. Thank you.’ And then, because Vance’s words are still smarting, ‘I know it’s good even if the Followers think it’s worthless.

He turns to you and pins you with his gaze. ‘Do you want to listen to the opinions of zealots and idiots your whole life?’

Zealots and idiots? So that’s what he really thinks of his followers. ‘Well, no.’

‘Do you want to make a difference in the fight against the Vex?’

You can feel yourself getting breathless in the face of these questions and his scrutiny. ‘Of course, I –’

‘Good. Do you want to do something with your life?’

‘Yes, daddy.’

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and you feel your face flame.

‘I mean, sir. I mean...’ You’d meant to use a formal address because this is Osiris, the former Vanguard Commander, and everyone calls Zavala _sir_. But with his silver beard and authoritative tone you can’t help but think to yourself, _Osiris isn’t a sir, Osiris is such a daddy._

_Oh Traveler, and I_ _just called him that to his face._

When you finally feel brave enough to look up his look of surprise has changed to a smile. No, it’s more like a smirk, but he clears his throat quickly and says, ‘Well. Good to hear.’ There’s a pause, and he watches you intently. ‘That pleases me.’

Your eyes drop to the floor again as pleasure races through you. Oh, Traveler, he shouldn’t say things like that. Your mind is already searching for ways to get him to say it again. Maybe with a friendly hand on your shoulder or a—

He steps forward and puts two fingers under your chin and lifts your gaze to his. His eyes are a very warm, golden brown, and your shyness melts away.

‘Go back to the City. Go and see your friends, your family, and if you’re truly still interested in studying the Vex, Vance knows how to contact Sagira.’

Then he’s fixing his bandana back into place and turning to go in a swirl of gold and maroon robes and blue feathers. You’re heart’s pounding, alive with possibilities and excitement. 

Sagira hangs back a second, does a little twirl and whispers to you before she follows her Guardian, ‘You’re right. Osiris is _such_ a daddy.’

* * *

_Thank you for reading!  
_

_Also if daddy kink is something that you don’t get and you’re curious feel free to ask me about it because there’s a lot of misinformation and anti stuff out there. Find me on tumblr here: https://dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd.tumblr.com_


End file.
